thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
James and Flynn
'''James and Flynn, retitled''' James Gets Lifted Up in American releases, is the twentieth episode of the fifth season.' Plot James often thinks that he's the best, which annoys the other engines. One day, he was boasting as usual. "I'm the cleanest engine on this island!" he chortled. Emily rolled her eyes. "If that's so, then how come I saw you working at the quarry yesterday?" asked Thomas cheekily. James snorted as the others laughed. "The Fat Controller stationed me there. So what? At least I'm clean. Other engines are just... ugh! Take my advice and switch to red paint instead." Emily was getting fed up. "James," she said, trying to keep calm, "why don't you get some fresh air? You always said the countryside gets you all fired up. Perhaps it'll clear your smokebox." James wheeshed steam at her and some dirt covered Emily from smokebox to cab. "James!" she shrieked. James snickered. "That wasn't funny, James!" huffed Percy. "*ahem*!" said a familiar voice. The Fat Controller arrived. "If this nonsense has stopped James, my mother, Dowager Hatt, is coming to visit. Since the others are busy..." The Fat Controller glared at the others. They got the hint and quickly started puffing away. "I would like you to take her." James sighed; he didn't like Dowager; she often bounced around in the coaches from what he had heard, and he thought she was too energetic. "Yes sir..." he mumbled. "Good, she's at the SSARC." "Why?" asked James curiously. "Well, for some reason she wanted a tour... Kinda weird since she's been here before." James set off crossly to the coach yard; he decided that this was his worst job since he had to take the Flying Kipper. James fumed as he set off for the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. "I guess it'll help to stretch my wheels..." he sighed. The driver noticed James' fury. "Calm down, boy! You don't want to blow a fuse!" James blew steam angrily and puffed into the SSARC. Dowager Hatt was talking to Flynn when James puffed in. "Hello, James!" called Flynn. James grunted in response as Dowager Hatt pratically danced into the coaches. The coaches hated it. "We don't like this passenger!" they grumbled. "Neither do I." said James to himself. "What's wrong, James? Would you rather take Dowager or fight a fire?" asked Flynn. James laughed. "FIghting a fire is easy. Just put some water on it, and it's out! Easy peasy." Flynn squinted. "That's not the case. Fires can spread quickly if not treated," he said darkly, "and it can put lives of innocent people in danger too." James snorted off as Dowager Hatt talked to the waiter in the dining coach. "May I have some cake?" "Uh, well... We don't exactly have a bakery." mumbled the waiter. Dowager Hatt scowled. "Fine, then what do you have?" "We have some tea and little pieces of strawberry." Dowager Hatt sniffed and looked away. The waiter groaned and walked away. James' next stop was Ulfstead Castle. He remembered when there was a firework display there a few weeks ago. "There was no fire... Humph! Flynn has it easy. He just sits there and goes to put water on some heat. Easier than pulling your controller's mother around..." grunted James and looked ahead. The big castle loomed in the distance and James had to admit that the Earl did a fine job restoring it. The station appeared as Stephen was taking tourists around while Millie was doing errands. James squinted and saw the Earl standing on the platform. "Ah. good day Dowager!" smiled Sir Robert as Dowager Hatt got off the coach. "Do you have cake served somewhere?" asked Dowager hopefully. "Uh... well we have some cake at the Refreshment Lady's stand if you want it." "Great!" grinned Dowager and ran off. "That was awkward..." muttered James' driver. Stephen laughed. "Hello, James! What's wrong?" he asked kindly. James snorted. "Nothing. It's just Flynn thinks fighting a fire is important... Huh!" Stephen's expression darkened. "Fighting a fire is important. What would happen if some teenager threw a lighted cigarette at those fuel tankers over there?" asked Stephen darkly, glancing at a line of fuel tankers on a siding. "Uh... a fire?" "Exactly," replied the old engine, "and that's never good." A teenager by the name of Sam Silver overheard the idea. "Huh. Not a bad idea." he said to himself and threw his cigarette at the fuel tankers. "LOOK OUT!" screamed Sir Robert as the men ran for cover. The tankers blew into pieces. One dented James' boiler. He was at a lost for words. "I told you..." muttered Stephen. Millie puffed up. "Oh, my goodness! I heard the noise and-" "FIRE!" yelled the workmen, "Quick, call the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre! Quickly!" Sam Silver stared at the fire in disbelief. "I caused that?!" he thought. "Run, kid!" called a workman and grabbed him just in time. At the SSARC, Belle and Flynn were on call. Flynn was telling Belle what James had said. "Rubbish!" retorted Belle, "Fires are very dangerous. Anything can start it, whether it's a lightning bolt or a campfire!" "I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen. I just hope he sees a-" "FIRE!" cried the foreman. "Come on, Belle and Flynn. There's a fire at a field near Ulfstead Castle!" The alarmed sounded and the pair of fire engines raced off into the distance. At Ulfstead Castle, James and Stephen quickly moved away from the flames, which were a dark shade of red. James gulped. "I don't like this kind of red..." he muttered. Meanwhile, Belle and Flynn were racing up the hill. Belle's wheels slipped, but she carried on. "Boy, this hill is slippy..." she said worriedly. She gasped as she saw smoke rising high into the air. People from the nearby city of Ulfstead could see it and traffic jams lined the streets as peopled tried to evacuate. "Move along, people! We'll be safe, don't worry. Belle and Flynn have it under control!" said a policeman, who was guiding the people to safety. Back at the castle, Belle and Flynn were in shock as the red flames engulped a special bronze statue of King Godred. "Not the statue!" cried the Earl as Flynn rushed in to save it. "Don't worry, sir. I'll save it!" Flynn gushed his water cannons onto the flame, quickly putting it out. "Oh, thank you!" smied the Earl, but then turned to the leader of the firemen. The Earl guided everyone to safety as the two fire engines tried to put out the fire. After an hour, the fire was out. James sighed with relief. "I told you fires were dangerous." chuckled Flynn. Just then, Emily arrived with her coaches with some tourists and saw the burnt area. "Well, did I mess something?" she said. Belle smiled. "Well, sorta. We had to put out this huge fire that this troublesome boy started. I heard he's now in custody." Then, Emily saw James and laughed. "Didn't I tell you the countryside got you all 'fired up?' Ah, well. We all learn our mistakes. Just remember: don't play with fire!" James said nothing and puffed away, and realized two things. One thing was that he realized that fires are indeed dangerous, and two, he learned not to be so silly and rude towards the other engines. Characters *Thomas *James *Percy *Emily *Flynn *Belle *Stephen *Millie *Sir Topham Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Sir Robert Norramby *Sam Silver *Henry ''(cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) Trivia *References to the seventeenth season episodes Too Many Fire Engines and The Smelly Kipper are used. Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes